monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
MissGeek
﻿﻿ "I laughed much harder at that than is healthy for me." -A phrase Missy uses a lot. MissGeek, commonly known as Missy, is a user on the Monster High fandom wiki. She first visited the wiki sometime in 2011-2012, before she had a wiki account and commented on pages under the (fairly lame) pseudonym of 'Ann Nonymous'. Currently, she's an active member of the wiki who enjoys hanging out in the chatroom, creating characters and having very weird conversations. Portrait of said User Basic Info Missy is Canadian, currently fourteen years of age and going into the ninth grade. That's pretty much all she'll say on the subject, considering how darn paranoid she can be about people finding out more information than is necessary. That said, Missy likes to talk about herself quite a bit, so this is kind of strange. Anyhow, she joined the wiki sometime last August, after being in love with Monster High for many years previous. She found out about MH on a game site you may or may not have heard of called Poptropica, where she saw an advertisement, clicked it and ended up on the Monster High website. She owns 39 dolls to date, and foolishly claims that she will not buy any more after this. She is a frequent user on the wiki and will contribute at least one comment and/or edit per day, if not more. Personality According to a Myers-Briggs test she took, she's an ISFP, a personality known as 'The Artist'. She fits this description rather well: Mostly quiet and introverted, but enjoys the company of others in small doses. Likes trying new things, but can be a bit indecisive. Loves creative pursuits of any kind, hence the name. Now let's get to the things Myers-Briggs didn't cover: Missy is quite sarcastic, as displayed during the number of times that she's lapsed into being GLaDOS from the Portal series, and ended up as 'The Sarcasm Core' (after the events of one of a number of very strange chat roleplays). She's very talkative, enjoys talking about herself, her characters and a bunch of other crud that no one cares about and always has something to say. She can be very opinionated, especially when certain topics arise and will stick to her beliefs no matter what. She's also pretty stubborn, so don't try to win an arguement with her if you happen to start talking to her about her very sensitive beliefs (such as whether or not the Doctor on Doctor Who should ever be a woman. The answer will always be no with her.) She's a huge geek and will continuously reference or quote things from her fandoms. Missy tries to be friendly. That said, she doesn't always suceed, but she just generally tries to be nice around the wiki and not judge people immediately. She's a little crazy, though she prefers the word 'quirky', because it sounds cuter and starts with the letter 'q', which happens to be her favourite letter for some reason. She has said on many occasions that nine out of ten people would not recommend delving into her brain. Still, somehow Missy has a few friends who don't run away from her. Overall, Missy would describe herself as a 'work in progress', just trying her best at... well, everything. Relationships Family Missy lives with a mother, father and younger sibling whose gender she shall not disclose, because of her intense paranoia about such things. She has no cousins, but a very large extended family who finds to be extremely crazy. Friends In real life, Missy has a few close friends at her school, and a couple around the neighbourhood and such, who she can trust and hangs out with very frequently, and then there's the rest of the people she knows, who she likes, but doesn't really talk to all that much. Missy has a couple of friends on this wiki, whom she refers to as 'The Sitcom Cast', because of (again) some weird conversations she had in the chatroom. These people consist of Jasmin231, Lissamel123, ThePowerPuffKittie, Hetastuckworts4137 (formerly known as Piplupgirl), Mandiga and a few people she didn't mention, but you know who you are anyway. She calls them all by nicknames most of the time (such as Jazz, Lissa, Kittie, Pip and Manda) and goes on many weird adventures with them. She's also on good terms with the members of the Dreamio Teamio (Mishachu Tubby, MerederpAgnesPoe and the aforementioned Pip) who she hangs out with on occasion in the chat. Missy is a member of Team Newsflash, a group composed of herself, Kittie and Jazz. Romance Missy has several crushes on people she doesn't know (the actor Matt Smith, for example) and fictional characters (Everyone from The Doctor to Simon Petrikov to Anti-Bravoman and many others too numerous to put on here, but the rest are listed on her user page), but isn't interested in romance involving real people. She thinks this may change when she gets older, maybe when college rolls around, but isn't inclined to get involved just yet. She has several crushes on characters on this wiki, notably on the OC Hugo Trivial, who seems to notice it and think it 'amusing', but not actually care that much. That said, however, she's been shipped with Rick the Adventure Core, of the Portal series. She may get around to drawing fan kids one day (much like the fan kids she drew for Jazz and meant to do for Kittie and Lissa), but not yet. Besides, this ship was meant to be a joke, no matter what a certain core thinks... Interests Video Games The Portal series is Missy's favourite video game series currently. She really loves the fun, physics based gameplay and black comedy, and absolutely adores GLaDOS, the insane A.I. antagonist who she sometimes lapses into character as. She even cosplayed as the Test Subject, Chell, for a convention once. She also plays many of the Pokemon games, all the Paper Mario and Mario RPG games. Mario games in general suit her fancy. She also likes platformers like Kirby and Rayman. Mario Kart and other racing games are some other things that she likes. Party games aren't usually her sort of thing, but she has a soft spot for Nintendoland. TV Shows Doctor Who. That is all that really needs to be said. You've seen her reference it before, so you must know that this is Missy's favourite show. As for other live action shows, she enjoys Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe and Mythbusters. Other than that, she mostly watches an odd array of cartoons: Adventure Time, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Ben 10, Spectacular Spiderman, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Batman: Brave and the Bold, Teen Titans, Young Justice and Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles (as of their 2012 incarnations). Books Missy loves to read. She will read anything vaguely in the vein of 'young adult fiction' of the dystopian, fantasy or science-fiction type. She likes Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Divergent, Dead Kid Detective Agency, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, a few random, one-off books that she reads and a heck of a lot of manga and comic books. She loves old school Marvel Comics, like Spiderman, the Fantastic Four, Avengers, Defenders, Daredevil and X-Men. Her favourite superheroes are currently Antman and Mr. Fantastic. As for manga, she likes many Magical Girl stories, a la Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara and Magic Knight Rayearth. Webcomics Okay, as a general rule, Missy usually dislikes webcomics, but has found a number that she enjoys a great deal. She reads the comic 'Angel Moxie', which she thinks is clever for being a parody of most Magical Girl manga. She also likes the fandom-oriented, Mary Sue parody comic series 'Ensign Sue Must Die' and its sequels 'Ensign Two: The Wrath of Sue' and 'Ensign Cubed: Crisis of Infinite Sues'. Her favourite webcomic, currently, is 'Bravoman', based loosely on an obscure video game with the same name. She likes the meta-humour and general weirdness of the comic, and has a fondness for the adorkable anti-hero and fan favourite character, Anti-Bravoman. Actual Monster High related stuff Characters Missy has eighteen OCs currently, with some she is in the process of creating and some that she may adopt in the not-too-distant future. They are: Kiyomi Sake, shy daughter of the Kuchisake-onna Reiko Kashima, sarcastic daughter of Teke-Teke Sylvia Malekith, cunning daughter of the Dark Elves Andria Manning, anti-social daughter of the Endermen Jolene Crane, paranoid daughter of the Scarecrow Donell Ganger, mocking son of the Doppelganger Teresa Yuri, sweet daughter of the Boos Leo Moth, narcissistic son of Mothra Olivia Trivial, competitive daughter of the Terrible Trivium Dinah Giullare, tricksy daughter of Dimentio Valerie Neri, bookwormy daughter of the Vashta Nerada Drew Pendelton-Wright, creative daughter of Miss Notepad Karlheinz Von Ampus, strict son of the Krampus Garrett Hanson, sporty son of the Dullahan Octavius Schlankwald, quiet son of Slenderman Balderdash, scheming son of Fiddlesticks Christine Frezette, snooty daughter of the Phantom Pepper Steele, crafty daughter of Popple the Shadow Thief Phillip Grimm, adventurous son of the Fosengrim Penny-Anne Glenn, queen bee daughter of the Penanggalan Augustus Black, emo son of Black Aggie Other stuff Missy has tried to write stories involving OCs, but she got lazy and never really finished those stories. One day, she claims, that she'll finish them. People have their doubts, but she's occasionally gotten things done before, so perhaps she'll surprise us and pull something out. Elsewhere on the Internet Missy lives on the Internet, so you're bound to find her somewhere else. She has an email, two actually, that she uses infrequently. If you want one of the addresses, please ask, she won't turn you down, unless you happen to be asking for her personal information. Her deviantArt account is 'DelightfullyQuirky', where she draws her OCs and does some other weird stuff. Feel free to check her out sometime, she doesn't have many watchers, but she'd be grateful if you favourited her art. She may one day get a Quotev, but she's currently very undecided. Those are the main things she does on here, she has no Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram, but if you want her to check out some other site you're on and waste time there, she'd be happy to oblige. Gallery Note: This gallery contains only pictures involving Missy herself, and not ones drawn by Missy. You wouldn't want the wiki to crash due to all the stuff she's uploaded, would you? Princess.png|As stated above, Missy is apparently Parasoul from the video game 'Skullgirls'. Boo!Missy.jpg|...Apparently this is a Boo version of Missy with Marx/Space Core wings, glasses and a portal gun... Science cannot explain this. MissGeek Gif.gif|A talksprite of Missy, done by Pip. MissCrackship/MissAdventure.jpg|Missy and her so-called significant other, Rick, drawn by Jazz. Missy.png|A lunaii version of Missy's online persona. KirbyBossesTeamNewsflash.jpg|The Team Newsflash crew as Bosses, with Missy in the middle, as Marx. Humanoid4AlicesTeamNewsflash.jpg|Missy and the Sitcom Cast as the Alices from the Vocaloid song 'Alice Human Sacrifice'. Missy is the fourth Alice. SonicHeroes.jpg|Team Newsflash Sonic Heroes style, with Missy as the Flight type. IMG 20140331 135844.jpg|Missy is, once again, the one in the middle. Drawn by Kittie. MarGLaDsoul.jpg|Missy's personality trait characters put into one: MarGLaDSoul Hugo to Missy.png|A letter to Missy, from Hugo Trivial. MissyNo (2).jpg|Missy as a Missingno, because of something weird that Jazz said once. I think I can see why they locked you up.jpg|Missy as Galacta Knight, breaking the fourth wall. BONIP WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.jpg|Security Guard Galacta defends the coffee shop from Bonip. Galact0S.jpg|GalactOS, a weird fusion of GLaDOS and Galacta Knight, Missy's most common personas. I_Love_My_Friends,I_Really_Do.png|Missy (and Jazz) as Parasoul (and Filia), drawn by Kittie. Must_be_weird_to_be_shipped_with_your_parasite_or_weapon.jpg|Missy and Rick as Parasoul and Krieg (along with Kittie and Shadow as Squigly and Leviathan and Jazz and Kirby as Filia and Samson) Trivia *Wordplay, vocabulary, puns and things of that sort amuse Missy. Words and the english language in general are really interesting to her. *Missy likes talking about herself and her interests, but, strangely enough, hates narcissists. Does that make her a bit of a hypocrit? *Missy is scared of almost everything imagineable, but is strangely fascinated by horror movies. Her main fears include heights, death, drowning, almost any creepypasta known to man and clowns. And, for some unknown reason, the sound of a ticking clock frightens her. Oh, and Five Nights At Freddy's. It terrifies her to no end. *On that note, she's also terrified of shenanigans involving tricksters from Homestuck, after one 'killed' her in a chat roleplay. Similarly, she signed a document (given to her by a certain dapper faceless gent) covering all trickster related injuries or costs. *Missy has been proclaimed by Maddie, Queen of All Halibuts, to be an honourary halibut, glub glub. *Missy's favourite subjects, as stated above, are English and Art, but she is fascinated by science. She is also terrible at it, which kind of lowers her chances of becoming an Aperture Test Subject. *Missy enjoys reading TV Tropes. *Missy overuses brackets, 'dot-dot-dots' at the end of her sentences and the emoticon '^^' when typing. *Missy, in chat, among other places, often lapses into character, as either GLaDOS, Marx or Parasoul, and thus has been given the moniker of 'MarGLaDSoul' by Kittie, and then had this form drawn by Jazz, after she herself described what she would look like. She most commonly becomes GLaDOS, but the other two occasional surface, as does Galacta Knight *Her most recent persona is that of, as mentioned above, Galacta Knight from the Kirby series, who, in addition to being an insane fourth wall breaking lunatic, is a nighttime security guard at a coffee shop filled with evil robots. *Strongbad emails. Missy would just like to point out that, since they don't fit any known category of Interests, she loves Strongbad emails. She saw them over her parents' shoulders at age six and thus learned the wonders of sarcasm from them. *Missy obsessively edits pages and seems to hang around the wiki constantly. *If there's anything she forgot, please look to her overstuffed userpage or her deviantArt ID for more information. *As fun as it is, Missy tires of speaking in the third person. Category:Drivers